


Black Licorice

by Jacque_le_Prince



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mild Blood, POV Third Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacque_le_Prince/pseuds/Jacque_le_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a sweet treat tainted by blackness. It's quite an odd combination isn't it? But it's so decadently divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Licorice

Her name was Candy, like the treat that delighted so many. 

And she was a treat indeed, especially to her parents. Being the one and only child of the couple, she was given as much love as the two could possibly surmount. That love often came in the form of various riches. Like every child's dream, Candy's glorious room was filled in every nook and cranny with the best toys money could buy. Still in their boxes would be vintage porcelain dolls with the flawless features of an infant. Feigning lifeless innocence would be the teddy bears of various pastels with their shiny black eyes reflecting every speck of light in the room.

One night, however, a visitor would come to study the collection.

"Geez, these dolls…they're so old."

Candy released a soft gasp at the sound of the confident voice. Looking into the darkness, she could see the standing figure of a girl about her size. The open window allowed Candy to see the back of the girl's short hair was braided into snug cornrows whose ends barely touched the back of her neck. Her childish build wore denim overalls and a red shirt.

Even when the moonlight hit the baby pastels of Candy's room, there was never true darkness in the room during the night. Now that this girl, this completely dark girl stood in contrast, that detail was completely prevalent.

"Huh?" Candy barely uttered.

The girl turned to Candy, showing the face of a black child with indigo eyes. However, her smooth chocolate skin had a sickeningly pale undertone beneath it.

"Your dolls are really old," said the black girl "Don't you have any Barbie dolls?"

Candy sat up in her bed, leaning forward slightly "No…" she said "Who are you…?"

"Masika," said the girl "You?"

Candy had always been taught to introduce herself the way a proper lady should "Candy Bonnibelle Caine."

Masika raised a black brow "Candy…Caine?" her lips twisted into a smirk "Candy cane?"

"Yes…"

Masika studied Candy a little bit more "Your hair looks more like taffy to me."

Candy was well-aware that her pale blonde hair bordered the color spectrum of an equally pale pink color. The natural rosy tint of her white skin also added to his effect along with her honey colored eyes. 

However, no one had ever compared her hair to the fanciful sweet. The idea made her laugh. Masika laughed right along with her.

* * *

The little black girl turned out to be a vampire, the young blonde discovered. Candy wasn't scared by this, though. That night's introduction had already allowed her to see Masika as just another normal seven-year-old girl like her at the time.

Masika would come to visit Candy during the night, whenever it was dark, or whenever Candy was alone. The two would play together like ordinary girls. Masika always knew how to make Candy laugh, so much so that Candy would beg for Masika to repeat the joke or humorous action she did to make her laugh so much.

However, when people started to wake from their sleep, Masika would leave just as quickly as she appeared.

Candy has also seen Masika feed before. The first time was on a rabbit that had been running through the neighborhood. Candy saw Masika's hunched over back and approached her. 

The young black girl instantly broke into sobbing apologies from being caught in such a shameful and gory sight. However, her blonde friend surprised her by bringing her warm, soothing hand to her tiny shaking shoulder.

"It's okay," Candy cooed as Masika cried out "It's alright."

Sparkling tears rimmed the corners of Masika's deep indigo eyes as she looked up at Candy with nothing but awe.

"Y-You don't hate m-me?" the black child whimpered "You-u don't think I-I'm…bad?"

Candy shook her head "No," she gently pushed the tiny black hand holding the rabbit's limp body "Humans cook all sorts of animals and eat them. It's not that bad that you just drink the blood."

When Masika hesitated, still in shock, Candy pushed the rabbit again, this time with a more assuring voice "Go ahead. I know you have to drink blood the same way I have to drink water."

And with that, Masika brought the rabbit's slit throat up to her lips again, but then said "As long as you don't look."

The blonde turned around, allowing Masika to feed.

Candy was raised to be a smart girl and knew there were several things about Masika that she should have found highly questionable. One was the query of why the girl only made a point to visit Candy was sure she wouldn't be seen. Another was why she didn't have a last name. All other questions could simply be answered by Masika's identity as a vampire, but that alone should be a frightening fact. However, it wasn't frightening to Candy.

Someone, or something, like Masika in anyone's eyes was capable of hurting a little girl like Candy, but Candy, herself, didn't feel that. She felt like even if Masika could hurt her, she wouldn't; she would refuse to. That's why Candy hasn't even considered the idea of informing anyone of Masika's existence. No, Masika was hers and hers alone to enjoy. She wouldn't let adults come and interfere with that, or nosy classmates at school. Masika was Candy's little treat for her to enjoy.

* * *

By the time the girls were ten, Candy had a conversation with Masika she'll never forget.

"Masika?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?"

"In a cabin."

"Where's that?"

"In the woods."

"…Your parents are okay with that?"

"I never knew my parents…"

* * *

Twelve became a very special age for Candy.

It was the age she became a woman. Normally, her mother had always expected her to act like a proper young lady, but at this stage in the girl's life, it was much more prominent. Most of the sentences she heard from her mother now often started with "Now that you're a woman, you shouldn't…" and the likes of that.

Candy had definitely been feeling the changes when she enrolled into her middle school. Things were far from as innocent as they were just a year ago. Already, she was feeling the pressures of dating and body image closing in on her like suffocating walls.

The never-ending cycles of attending to her hair, makeup, and clothes in order to appease her parents and peers had become nothing but a rough pill to swallow every day on the hour. However, no matter how many layers of beauty she applied to herself, she always found herself boiling in envy after not only the girls at school, but even her own friend in secret. Although the same age as Candy, Masika had the slender curve of womanly hips Candy wished for, and even the perky breasts Candy's body had yet to even begin to develop.

It was painful having to deal with that feeling inadequacy. The wounds in Candy's pride begged for someone to tell her that she was perfect, that she was beautiful, that she could be loved.

Two years later, as Candy's days in the middle school came to an end, the days of her life spent with Jamie came to a beginning.

* * *

Masika idly watched from the sidelines as the brunette boy slipped into Candy's life like it was his own sock. His blue eyes met at her level and his goofy smile accented the joy he brought to her.

Even though she was happy for Candy, she still wouldn't allow herself to be seen by Jamie. Of course, this made for less time that she got to spend with Candy, but Masika would always drop by and take a glance to make sure her beloved human friend was still satisfied as long as Candy was content.

However, that happiness was short-lived. Jamie was soon out of Candy's life and replaced with Dan.

* * *

The first few times Dan had entered Candy's body, she felt unsatisfied. Even though she knew it was her own conscious choice and deliberate decision, she still felt she had wronged. 

What could she have done wrong? Other girls her age had already lost their virginity. Her mother had even given her permission to have sex as long as she did so safely. She would rather grant the permission to the inevitable than to have her daughter go behind her back and have unprotected sex.

Even with all this approval, though, Candy could not shake the feeling of guilt and disgust. Although she had verified her womanhood and her relationship with Dan, she felt wrong, dirty.

* * *

Candy had grown into a beautiful, delicate woman that every man sought after. She found a magenta lip stain that accented her honey colored eyes. Her light blonde hair that still teased the color spectrum of faded pink was now in neat, glossy waves. Her bust and hips had swelled only slightly over the years, but that was enough for her.

After she had first held her college diploma in her hand, the weight of it gave her a sense of finality.

This was it.

She could officially call herself a free woman, an independent woman, a liberated woman. However, she felt none of those things.

She and her fiancé, Alfred lived in a nice house together. Both of their parents watched over their kids and loved their spouses just as they were their own children. Alfred was an extremely successful company owner, leaving Candy without the responsibility of getting a job.

"Aren't you blessed? You don't have to lift a single finger!" her mother praised.

Candy only nodded. Yes, she would live a life just like her mother under that wealthy roof, a life without a care or worry…or a motive.

Like all the other men in her life, Candy felt displeasure whenever she offered her body to Alfred. Sometimes she would simply space out and think of other things such as what she would cook for dinner the next day or how much laundry she had to do later if Alfred couldn't do all of it before he left for work. Sometimes she would question herself " _Why am I doing this?_ " Of course the answer was simple " _Because this is my fiancé and I love him,_ " but somewhere in her heart she felt this was unfaithful. She felt like she was purposely interpreting the question wrong to avoid the reality. It wasn't that she wondered why she was in a relationship with Alfred. She simply wondered why she even attempted to have sex with men. When she did summon the courage to face the question one night, a disgusting bile of anger filled the pit of her stomach upon realizing something. All her life, she had been so encouraged to sleep with a man. Even her own parents couldn't care less whether or not she had sex before she reached the age of consent. The fact that everyone was so willing to toss her virginity into the wind just to fit a social rule seemed to tightened the knot of dissatisfaction that had been building in her soul since junior high.

Although Candy was forced to tread through her life with this knot bundled within her, she did have one thing to ease the pain: Masika.

Over the years, Masika had grown into a bodacious, black beauty. Her hair, which used to be worn down in natural curls as an adolescent, had been woven into clean micro braids that emphasized every shade of brown in her strands and were pulled back by a thin headband. Her bright smile lit up the room whenever her impressively white teeth and vampire canines shone.

She would still come to visit her human friend, but less and less often as she did when they were children due to Candy's progressing lifestyle. One day, however, Candy had gotten the courage to ask a bold question.

"Masika?"

"Yeah?"

"Right now, can you take me to your house, please?"

The vampire was caught off-guard. Never in the eighteen years that the two knew each other has Masika ever taken Candy to her house. It just always went without saying that Masika was the one who visits Candy, especially since the human hadn't asked about the vampire's living quarters until they were already four years into their friendship. However, Masika had no reason to object.

"Sure."

The drive was long. Masika had to make sure to wear a hoody in order to stay behind the wheel without question, although it was impossible to decipher the difference between a vampire and a human from that far away. Candy found it hard to believe that at some point in time, Masika used to walk the entire distance, even though the vampire assured her that this was a longer route simply because she was only taking the actual roads and not alleys or fields. Candy didn't understand what she meant by that until they had abandoned the urban roads and entered the dirt road in front of a forest.

"We gotta walk from here," Masika said, turning off the car after parking by a tree.

The two women exited the car. It was nearing nighttime now. Alfred would be getting home soon, Candy mused.

The human glanced at her vampire companion beside her. She had noticed that Masika most definitely had the thick body curves of a woman, but much more firm. Her thick legs looked extremely shapely in her torn jeans and red shoes. The taut skin of her round hips poked out from the bottom of her gray tank top.

Suddenly, it hit her, like a pane of glass smashing against the side of her face, leaving the shards to cut even harsher into her skin.

Candy didn't hate Alfred and the reason for her absent love for him wasn't his fault. He had done nothing wrong and she had felt nothing bad for him. The reason she didn't love Alfred or Dan or Jamie or any man in between was simply because none of them were Masika.

"I-Is this yours?" Candy lifted her eyes to a grand log cabin with a stair case that lead up to a patio.

"Yup," said Masika, shuffling with her keys. She then used her free hand to guide Candy up the stairs, making the other immediately blush in the dark.

Masika unlocked the door and held it open for the human "After you."

Candy's lips twitched in a slight smile "Thank you…" She was used to be being treated so nicely by men, but when done by Masika, it felt so genuine, not so rehearsed and processed.

The lights flicked on and that interior was revealed to be identical to that of an ordinary house, albeit the wooden flooring, walls and ceiling. 

Masika laid on the white sofa and sighed "Ah, Miss Candy Caine, your sweetness will never fade."

The human felt slightly flustered but refused to show it "What?" she asked lightheartedly as she sat down on the couch.

"Your hair is still as pink as taffy," elaborated Masika "And by the way you dress, you know it, too."

Candy looked down at herself. She was currently wearing a hot pink summer dress with a pale yellow open jacket over it and pink lace up boots. She tended to wear those colors a lot.

"Well, they fit me the best," said Candy, her golden eyes roamed over to what looked like an acoustic guitar lying right behind Masika's couch "You play?"

Masika glanced up, curious by the sudden shift in topics, and noticed Candy motioning towards the guitar. For once, Masika looked rather flustered, herself.

She suddenly chuckled to herself with her hands over her eyes.

"What?" questioned Candy, confused.

Once calmed down, Masika said "Okay, I had a little surprise for you," she seemed hesitant and awkward in her answer, but almost as if she were caught making a silly mistake "I had never, ever used that guitar before to actually sing a real song, but this time I decided I would do that for you."

"What was it?" asked Candy.

Masika picked up the guitar and placed it in her lap. Her mood suddenly changed dramatically into something sober "Something I wanted to dedicate to how I've felt about you for a long time," she said rather quietly.

She began strumming gently, her long, pointed fingernails gliding gently on the chords.

"You fix your make up, just so...

I guess you don't know, that you're beautiful.

Ya try on every dress that you own.

You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago…"

Candy's honey colored eyes glistened as the words flowed from Masika's lips.

And if your mirror won't make it any clearer, I'll...

Be the one to let you know.

Out of all of the girls...

You're my one and only girl.

Ain't nobody in the world tonight.

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours.

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I.

You and I...

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I…"

Masika paused, her fingers still awkwardly teasing the guitar strings as she looked somewhere towards the floor. Something very rare was happening in that moment; red painted the pale undertones of Masika's brown skin. 

"I…I know it's pretty cheesy, but that you see-" Masika was cut off by Candy's lips.

* * *

"Masika, I know we can't get married, but to me, you'll always be Masika Caine."

* * *

The sun beat down on the forest as girly shrieks peaked the tree tops. Masika and Candy's muddy feet slid on the terrain as the human chased the vampire around with a water hose posed in her hand like a weapon.

"C'mon girl! We were supposed to be washing our car!"

"We're taking a break!"

As the two women ran rampant around the forest, their home stood as a statue of what is now their unity.

Finally, that knot of displeasure was untied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Masika is an African girl name that means "born on a rainy day".
> 
> -This story is totally based on the Bubbline ship (even though I haven't watched the show in ages).
> 
> -Song lyrics "You & I" by John Legend (I'm a big fan, I couldn't help myself).


End file.
